


Those Around You

by RonRos47



Category: Alex and Maggie - Fandom, Sanvers - Fandom, Supergirl
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 12:54:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15685842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonRos47/pseuds/RonRos47
Summary: Kara find's a way to make up for missing Alex and Maggie's engagement party





	Those Around You

Pop! Went the champagne. J’onn poured every glass as the small group of family stood in Kara’s apartment.

“To Mrs. and Mrs. Sawyer Danvers,” Kara said to her sister and now sister-in-law.

“To Mrs. and Mrs. Sawyer Danvers,” everyone cheered.

It wasn’t long when Alex and Kara found themselves separated from the others.

Winn and James were off to one side talking to each other while throwing smiles to Maggie and Alex on occasion. Even friends from Earth One, friends that Alex had only been introduced to when Kara invited them to the wedding, without Alex knowing, had been at their welcome home party: Barry Allen, who Kara met on his accidental arrival to National City, when Alex had to disappear for a while. Iris West, Oliver Queen, and Felicity Smoak were also in attendance, friends Kara had met when she traveled to their earth to fight the Dominators. An act that Alex hadn’t been so happy about when her sister returned.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“I’m sorry,” said Kara when Alex found out a week before the wedding, that her sister had invited her friends. “I had to. I know it’s your wedding and Maggie’s but Barry’s been wanting to come back here so it gave him the perfect excuse and he’s really been wanting to meet you. When he found out I was an alien and he saw my pod he needed to use the some equipment at the DEO so I showed him your lab. He was thrilled to find out I had a sister.”

“And these others?”

“Well Iris is his fiancé and Oliver and Felicity are friends I fought with. I know Oliver’s a bit cold and standoffish but he is a good guy. He’s never been to our Earth so Barry and I thought it could be fun and Felicity is his girlfriend, she’s quirky. Please Alex, just this one thing is all I’m asking.”

“Fine but only because I love you.”

“Thank you. I love you too.”

Their friends had shown up for the wedding and now had returned for the welcoming home party three weeks later.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Maggie was over talking to her mother-in-law and her newly adoptive father-in-law. For a long time that’s how Alex had come to view J’onn, as a father. He’d been looking after her and Kara since they were kids, of course at the time they hadn’t known it. And once it was outed that J’onn was from Mars, their bond only grew. Their dad’s weren’t in the picture and J’onn hadn’t forced himself into that role, he didn’t try to fill their father's shoes but the father/daughter bonds came easily.

“Thank you, Kara,” Alex said as she looked at her sister.

“For what?”

“For putting this all together.”

“Of course. It was the least I could do since I had to miss out on your engagement party.”

“Well you were off saving the world, I can understand that. Which by the way, shouldn’t you be doing tonight. Weren’t you supposed to be on patrol?”

“You’re more important, you always will be.” Alex smiled. “So how was the honeymoon anyways?”

“It was more than perfect,” Alex said of their trip to Fiji. “You know it was just the two of us, taking walks on the beach, watching sunsets, seeing the sunrise. I mean I know we can do that here and we’ve watched those things back home but just being alone with Maggie like that, I can’t…I can’t explain it.”

“It’s different with your wife, everything becomes different, clearer.”

“My wife,” Alex said. She could never get tired of calling Maggie that.

“How does it feel?” Kara asked as she saw the smile on her sister’s face.

“It feels good. And if I’m being honest, it’s not something I ever imagined for myself.”

“Which part?”

“All of it.”

“Well she makes you happy. I love you, Alex. You deserve to be happy.”

“I love you too, Kara,”

The two sisters were in the middle of a hug when Maggie walked over to them.

“Hey you two, am I interrupting?”

“Never,” said Kara. “I’m glad you two found each other.”

“Me too,” Maggie said with a smile directed at Alex.

“So Supergirl as a sister,” said Kara, Maggie focusing her attention on both girls. “Bet you didn’t see that coming.”

“This should be fun,” said Alex.

“Hey it’s not all that bad.”

“Not so much anymore but you once nearly fried me with your heat vision.”

“Seriously?” asked Maggie.

“One time and it was an accident. You know I couldn’t control my powers back then.”

“Yeah I know which was worse. Or there was the time when you used your x-ray vision on me when I was in the shower.”

"Again not my fault. It only got triggered because I was into this guy."

"Yeah Kryptonian puberty. The worse."

“Oh come on it’s not like you weren’t around that sort of thing before.”

“You weren’t? I thought only you and Kara grew up together.”

“Not exactly,” Alex replied, “I kind of grew up with Superman too.”

Maggie’s eyes widened, “You grew up with Clark Kent!” The two girls looked at Maggie. “What, was that some big secret too? You and your cousin can’t exactly hide behind those glasses very well. Now why am I just hearing about this now?”

“It never came up,” Alex said innocently.

“Uh, hu.”

"And Clark had all ready gone through all the stuff you went through," Alex added to Kara. She then turned her attention to Maggie. “You’ll find I’m full of surprises.”

“I bet you are and I look forward to discovering every single one,” she said placing a light kiss on her wife. “So you and Superman, how does that happen?”

“He’s the one that brought Kara to us. Clark wasn’t ready to take on the responsibilities of being a father figure. As for why he brought her to us, my parents were the ones who helped him understand his powers. I hadn’t even been born yet but his parents trusted him with mine. If he wasn’t being helped at the lab, my parents brought him over to the house and not just to help him but we would have the Kent’s over for dinner. They became family. And in a way they sort of are since he’s Kara’s cousin so he’s mine too.”

“Okay so Supergirl for a sister,” said Maggie, “and Superman for a cousin, this isn’t weird at all.”

“Not to mention J’onn as a step dad,” said Alex.

“And don’t forget, a speedster and a vigilante as friends,” Kara added.

“Nope, not weird at all,” Maggie said with a laugh. 

Alex smiled, “Just your average family and friends from Earth-38 and Earth-1.”

“Yeah it’s gonna take me a while to get used to that one,” said Maggie.

Before the new friends had shown up Kara explained to Alex and Maggie the process of their being multiple earths. It had been relatively easy to understand but completely different to watch when Kara used her breach device. 

“So you got any other stories,” Maggie asked.

“Oh tons,” Kara answered before Alex could.

“Well I look forward to hearing them.”

Kara smiled, “Enough about me and Alex, come on, get in here, Maggie,” Kara said going up to her sister for a hug. Maggie smiled as she hugged her new sister.  
The two of them pulled apart when they heard the tapping of a glass.

The three girls looked over at Barry.

Kara used her super-speed to get three glasses from the counter.

“Kara,” Alex said to her.

“What,” Kara said, “It’s easier.”

Maggie laughed, “Yeah definitely interesting.”

“You know I totally could have beaten you to that,” said Barry, 

"Oh please, I had like four extra seconds on you."

"Keep telling yourself that, Kara," Barry said with a laugh before he got serious. "I’d like to propose a toast. “Now I know we’re all still getting to know each other there is one thing that’s universal and that’s the power love can inflict on a person. In the short amount of time those of us from Earth-One have been here, we’ve been able to see such an extraordinary love story in an extraordinary couple. I’ve actually waited for this day for a long time, wanting to meet the infamous Danvers sister and Alex you are everything Kara says you are.”

“All good I hope,” said Alex.

“Nothing but the best,” Barry answered honestly. “What you and Maggie have is real and it’s pure. It can be hard to find that person you’re meant to be with but if you’re lucky that love can sometimes find you and from what we’ve seen, what Kara has told us, is that love has found you. It’s the kind of love that can’t be taken away no matter what road blocks or challenges life may throw because in the end that love can overcome just about anything. So here’s to our new friends, Alex and Maggie and may they have a joyous life together.”

They all raised their glasses in acknowledgement. 

“Oh my turn,” Kara said excitedly. “Now let’s see if I can say this right, I’m a little rusty on some of it.”

Kara began speaking in Kryptonian and when she was finished Alex shook her head.

“You just had to show off didn’t you?”

“Hey some things just sound better that way and that’s one of them.”

Maggie smiled at them. “What does it mean?”

“It’s an old proverb before Argo city was established. It basically means love goes higher than the clouds and further than the stars. I’ve been able to witness first hand the way love has grown with Alex and Maggie. What you two have is a very powerful thing. When you find that one special person out of millions, trillions even, you old on and never let them go. The love you guys have, well it’s something that we are all trying to find. Maggie, you are the best thing to ever happen to my sister. She lights up when she talks about you, she lights up whenever you walk into the room. All I’ve ever wanted was for Alex to find love and be happy and she’s done that because of you. I’m glad she found you, I’m glad you found each other. So here’s to my sister and sister-in-law. May Rao’s light shine upon you.”

“Here, here,” said everyone.

In the far side of the room, Felicity leaned to Winn, “Who’s Rao?”

“The Kryptonian sun god,” Winn answered.

“Oh, okay. Well that explains absolutely nothing.”

Back to where the three girls were at Alex leaned into Kara and placed a kiss on her cheek, “Love you,” she said to her sister.

“Love you too,” Kara replied.

“Felicity’s confused about my Kryptonian religion, I think I’ll go try to explain it to her,” Kara said with a small laugh.

She walked away letting the couple be.

When it was just the two of them, Maggie wrapped her arms around Alex and placed her head on her shoulders. Alex leaned into her, eyes closed. They stood like that for a moment until Alex turned to look at Maggie. This time she wrapped her arms around Maggie’s waist.

“This is real, right?” Alex asked.

“It’s very real, Danvers.”

“Good, because I would hate if it wasn’t.”

“Well you deserve all of this.”

“We both do,” Alex added, “I can’t imagine my life without you. I love you, Mrs. Sawyer Danvers.”

Maggie smiled, “I love you, Mrs. Sawyer Danvers.”

Again the two of them smiled at each other, Alex moved back Maggie’s hair behind her ear and the couple lightly kissed. The people around them seemed to fade as they got lost in one another, both excited about what was to come next as they stepped into their married life.


End file.
